All I Ever Wanted
by Cheerioz25
Summary: Monica has been going out with her current boyfriend, Jason, for about a year now. One day she happens to go to his house and catches him with another girl. In shock and utter disappointment she goes straight to her best friend, Liam Payne, for comfort. What happens when Monica starts rethinking Liam as maybe more than a friend? LiamPaynexOC


You have decided to spend the night at your boyfriend's house. You didn't want to stay over because you had a midterms exam in the morning and you really had to study. He insisted that you come over though because he really wanted to see you. You pack your bag with all your books and pjs and head over to your car to get to his house; a bit earlier then planned.

You parked your car and walked up to the door.

*Knock Knock*

The door opens and a girl stands in the doorway. "Hey. What do you need?"

You looked the girl over and see that she is twice as pretty as you are. You realize then that she's wearing Jason's shirt with probably nothing under.

You stand there with your bag slumped over your shoulder waiting for an answer to come out of your mouth.

"Who is it babe?" You hear coming from somewhere in the house. Not a second later Jason comes to the door. He kisses the girl on the cheek and wraps his arms around her. He takes notice of your presence and removes his arms from the girl.

"I can explain.." He begins, but you don't let him finish.

"Don't even try." You say. "It's over Jason."

You turn your back and quickly rush to your car, not wanting him to see you cry. You take a quick glance over your shoulder and see the door has already closed.

You get into your car and decide to head over to your best friend, Liam's, house. He had always warned you about Jason, but you never listened and now you regretted it.

You turn the radio on to get your mind off Jason. A couple of minutes pass and you hear WMYB come up on the radio. Hearing Liam's voice soothes you and brings a smile to your face. You're not crying as much, but you can feel that your eyes were red and puffy.

You pull up in front of Liam's house, grab your bag, and head to the door. You take out your phone and call him.

He picks up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Liam? Can you open the door?" You ask and you curse yourself as you hear your voice crack at the end.

"I'll be right there, love."

He hangs up and you quickly wipe your face, hoping that it isn't noticeable that you've been crying.

The door opens and Liam greets you.

"What's wrong Monica?"

He takes your hand and leads you to the living room. Once you two take a seat you couldn't hold it in anymore; you began to cry.

Liam embraces you and slowly rubs your back, saying caressing things into your ear. He was finally able to calm you down and he slightly pulls away in order to look you in the eyes.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?"

You take his hands in yours and began to fiddle with them. You tell him everything that's recently happened with Jason and when you look up to see his expression, you see it's filled with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry about that love."

"I should've listened to you…" You say trailing off.

"Don't think about it, Mon. He was never worth your time anyways."

"You're right."

"I know how to get your mind off him." He says. "Why don't you get your books out and begin to study for that midterm you have tomorrow? I'll order us a pizza."

You simply nod and begin taking out your textbooks, setting them on the small table in front of you. Liam leaves the room and you hear him ordering the pizza. He then comes back into the living room with two pops in his hands.

"I thought you'd like one."

"Thanks kiddo." You say slightly chuckling. You haven't called him that since forever and you could tell he missed it by the way he's smiling.

"Need help, love?"

"Yeah, sure."

Liam plops himself down next to you and hands you your beverage. He helps you study and in no time, you forget all about why you had cried. The doorbell rings and Liam goes to answer it.

You begin to wonder what it'd be like to date him since you've always had feelings for the lad. He would always be there to pick you up when you'd fall, he'd make you laugh, he'd treat you right, and he wouldn't let anything happen to you - anything. You were sure of it. "What am I thinking?" You ask yourself aloud.

"What are you thinking about?"

You turn to see Liam standing there with two boxes of pizza in his hands and you slightly blush from your previous thoughts about him.

"Just the midterms." You say coolly.

"Let's take a break."

You agree and follow him to the kitchen. You each get your slices and take your seats at the table. You guys have a long conversation that started off from 'So you're in One Direction?' to 'Remember when we first met?'

"Of course I do, Payne." You say laughing, remembering the meet. "You wouldn't stop saying 'sorry' after I bumped into you."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Only say it once and walk away?"

"Uh, yeah. Anybody else would've." You said. "Especially to someone like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not pretty. Why would someone wanna talk to me?" You take a sip of your pop.

"You're right, you're not pretty-"

"Thanks a lot, Payne. That really helps." You say rolling your eyes.

"I mean, you're more than pretty. You're beautiful. I thought so ever since I said the first 'sorry'."

You look at him and see him smiling. Looking into his eyes, you knew he wasn't lying, but you had to be sure.

"Really?"

He walks over to you and you quickly stand up in order to be at his eye level. He continues to walk towards you, so you back up until you bump into the wall.

"Of course." He says and places his lips on yours.

You get the rush of butterflies in your stomach and you swear that your heart was going to explode from beating so fast. You can't hold back any longer so you place your pop down and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He places his soft hands onto your waist and deepens the kiss. You two move in sync with one another and he pulls back slightly.

"I love you, Monica."

"I love you too, Liam." You say and kiss him again.

You could feel his beautiful smile forming against your lips, which sends chills down your spine.

"Don't.. You think.. You should.. Go back.. To studying?" He says in between kisses.

You pull back and reply, "No. I've had a good tutor helping me."

You both laugh and continue your night in his room. Not a single thought of Jason crossed your mind ever again because why would you want to think about him, when you have Liam Payne as your new boyfriend..?

* * *

_**Notes: **__This is my first story on here! Yay for me. I've had this idea for a while now and I've just decided to post it up. Umm, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, my bad, please leave me a message or review on it. I would love to get reviews even if you did like it. I would love to know what you guys think. Thanks a lot! Xx -Paula_


End file.
